Mai Shiranui
Kioto Japón |Altura = 1.65 cm |Peso = 48 Kg |Tipo-de-sangre = B+ |Familiares/Relaciones = Hanzo Shiranui (abuelo, fallecido), Andy Bogard (según ella, es su prometido) Terry Bogard (Cuñado) Blue Mary (Hermana Politica) |Ocupación = Ninja |Gustos = La peineta de su Abuela, tiempo libre |Odios = Arañas |Hobbies = Cocinar |Comida = Sopa de Arroz, Daifuku (bolas de arroz) |Deportes = Badminton Japones |Habilidad-especial = Cambiarse de Ropa instantaneamente |Musica = Heavy Metal |Medidas = 87, 55, 91 cm |Armas = Kachō Sen ("Abanico Mariposa") |Estilo-de-pelea = Shiranui-ryuu Ninjutsu (Estilo Ninja Shiranui) }} Mai Shiranui (不知火 舞) es un personaje de las series de videojuegos de peleas Fatal Fury de SNK, es una de las chicas mas representativas e iconicas de la serie. Originalmente el personaje iba a ser un varón llamado “Ninja Shiranui” pero SNK declaró que su objetivo era colocar un nuevo ídolo en las series de Fatal Fury así que decidieron cambiarlo por Mai. En su creación el diseñador de Mai preguntó si era posible añadir mas movimientos pausados a la animación de Mai y así quedara más fluida, quedando suficiente memoria en el juego se aprobó esto. El resultado de la pose final, sorprendió favorablemente a la gente. Mai fue clasificado en la posicion 4# en "Top Ten Babes in Games" y en el 5# en una encuesta de Game Informer GameSpy.com 's "Top Ten Hottest Girls of the 16-Bit Era". En la encuesta de popularidad mas reciente, Mai fue votada como el personaje favorito No. 8, ha hecho acto de presencia fuera de juego en el Spin-Off de la serie Queens Gate. Aspecto Mai posee una edad entre 20 a 25 años de edad, esta hermosa mujer tiene el pelo atado entre una coleta color marrón oscuro (aunque parece ser negro por escenas y en finales de la saga). Su vestimenta principal es un vestido rojo/blanco similar al que usan las ninjas, con tres escotes por detrás y zapatos ninja color marrón con rojo. Historia Fatal Fury Mai, al ser la única Shiranui que continúa con vida, es la legitima heredera del clan y sus artes ancestrales de ninjutsu. Aprendió desde muy pequeña de su abuelo y mentor, el experto en Kenpo Hanzo Shiranui, los secretos del ninjutsu y aprendió a desarrollar y a utilizar con gran eficacia y precisión la habilidad excepcional de controlar el fuego conocida como Pyrokinesis, volviéndose una experta en ocultar su presencia al silenciar por completo sus pasos. Eventualmente la pequeña Mai se convirtió en una joven extremadamente bella, de físico perfecto, tanto así que ella recibía propuestas de matrimonio de docenas de hombres. Fue en esta faceta de su entrenamiento, cuando conoce a Andy Bogard, un joven que había llegado a entrenar con el abuelo de Mai. Inmediatamente Mai quedo perdidamente enamorada de el. Después de un tiempo Andy decide regresar a SouthTown con su hermano y Mai se entristece por esto, pero no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse en Japón ya que su entrenamiento no estaba completo aún. Mas tarde Mai se reencuentra con Andy, el cual estaba a punto de participar en la batalla contra Wolfgang Krauser. Mai decide acompañarlo y en el viaje se siente mas cercana a él. Durante el torneo, ella es derrotada y secuestrada por Lawrence Blood, quien lo hace por ordenes de Krauser, con el fin de que Andy no intervenga en la pelea con Terry, al final, Andy rescata a Mai y después regresan a Japón, desde ahí, Mai estará siempre con la idea de hacer que Andy se case con ella (revista Neo Geo Freak, edición febrero 2000). KOF Saga de Orochi Después de los eventos anteriores un torneo internacional es anunciado, el torneo es llamado The King of Fighters, para dicho torneo se envían cartas de invitación a los mejores peleadores del mundo, Mai por supuesto recibe su invitación, las reglas son muy simples, se requiere participar por equipos de tres, Mai al saber que Andy también había recibido invitación no duda en proponerle que participen juntos, pero Andy ya había formado equipo con su hermano Terry y su amigo Joe Higashi con anticipación. Mai le promete que ella participara también para poder estar a su lado, entonces conoce a Yuri Sakazaki, en quien encuentra una compañera de equipo así como una inseparable amiga, a ellas se une King, una peleadora de Kick Boxing. Así se forma el equipo más bello del torneo llamado Women Team o equipo de mujeres en los eventos de The King of Fighters 94 y The King of Fighters 95. En estos eventos, Mai y su equipo derrotarían al equipo Psycho Soldiers, pero seria derrotada por Kyo Kusanagi (KOF 94) y Billy Kane (KOF 95) Para desgracia de Mai y su compañía, en el torneo KOF 96, Yuri, fue obligada por su padre a tomar su lugar en el Kyokugenryu Team (equipo Art Of Fighting Team), por lo que Mai y King necesitaban urgentemente un nuevo tercer miembro. Sin esperanzas y con el tiempo encima Mai decidió irse a su habitación del hotel en el cual se hospedaba cuando notó que una lagrima corrían por sus mejillas ver que no podría competir en el torneo. A la mañana siguiente Mai había empacado todas sus cosas y se disponía a ir al aeropuerto para regresar a casa, cuando abrió la puerta del hotel fue súbitamente atacada por una mujer desconocida, pero Mai hábilmente evadió el ataque y se disponía a atacar, cuando una voz gritó “!Es suficiente!”, se trataba de King quien había encontrado a la tercera participante, la mujer se presentó como Kasumi Todoh y se disculpo con Mai y alabo sus habilidades, diciendo que necesitaba comprobar las habilidades de su futura compañera de equipo. Así el “Women Team” estaba completo una vez mas y listo para el torneo. Para el torneo del King of Fighters 97 Mai se preparaba para participar con sus amigas King y Kasumi Todoh como el año anterior, pero había un problema, Kasumi desapareció porque estaba en busca de su padre, Mai hizo una visita a King para informarle de esto, pero recibió una noticia poco alentadora, King decidió no participar en este torneo porque necesitaba cuidar de su hermano menor Jean, disculpándose con Mai por no poder acompañarla en esta ocasión. Mai se entristeció pero comprendió la situación de King y decidió no participar. Entonces apareció una mujer que ya conocían, la que se presentó como Chizuru Kagura e invitó a King a participar pero esta le explicó la situación, después le preguntó lo mismo a Mai pero ella respondió que estaba agradecida con la invitación pero que si su amiga King no iba a participar ella creía que tampoco lo haría. Chizuru entonces propuso una solución, ofreció cuidar al hermano de King para que ambas chicas pudieran participar en el torneo, no viendo ningún inconveniente las dos decidieron aceptar la oferta de Chizuru y así participar una vez más en el torneo, al final, después de que queda sellada la deidad, Mai y sus amigas se van de vacaciones a la playa, donde ve como Jean (hermano de King) se enamora de Chizuru. Saga de NESTS El torneo de King of Fighters 99 fue anunciado, en el cual Mai cumplió su sueño finalmente de poder hacer equipo con su querido Andy ya que las nuevas reglas exigían un cuarto miembro en cada equipo, así el nuevo equipo Fatal Fury fue conformado por Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi y el nuevo miembro seria Mai. El equipo derrota al Kim Team, pero son vencidos por el New Hero Team. Al finalizar el torneo Terry desapareció en las ruinas del cuartel de Krizalid, Andy estaba muy preocupado por Terry al no poder encontrarlo en ningún lugar, Mai intento animarlo en todo momento al decirle que no se preocupara por favor ya que tratándose de Terry seguramente estaría con vida y bien. Alternativamente (en el final no canónico) Mai quiere que Andy se case con ella pero este huyo y al parecer no se quedo rendida (Se muestra en KOF 99, el final alterno si el jugador gana a Krizalid/Kyo o Iori con Mai) Mai decidió formar el Women Team una vez mas para el próximo torneo de King of Fighters 2000, debido a que el propio Andy la saco del equipo Fatal Fury, enfurecida Mai se reencontraría con su gran amiga Yuri Sakazaki tras estar separadas tanto tiempo, Kasumi Todoh se uniría al equipo pero aún les hacía falta un cuarto miembro ya que King participaría esta vez con el Kyokogenryu Team (Por parte de Yuri el querer huir de Takuma), entonces una chica de nombre Hinako Shijou que deseaba ser parte del equipo se presentó ante las demás, Mai decidió darle una oportunidad y le pidió que se enfrentara con Yuri para comprobar sus habilidades, al ver que resultó ser una chica talentosa Mai y sus compañeras decidieron aceptarla como el miembro final. Al terminar el torneo, Mai y sus amigas van a un evento organizado por la escuela de Hinako donde tiene un incidente bochornoso, después, regresa a Japón donde discute furiosa con Andy por haberla sacado del Fatal Fury Team. En el próximo torneo de King of Fighters 2001 Mai volvió a pelearse con Andy por rechazarla en el equipo, por lo que furiosa nuevamente hizo equipo una vez más con Hinako, King decidió regresar al lado de su amiga Mai y el cuarto miembro fue Li Xiangfei a quién Mai conoció tiempo atrás. Cuando K, Dash y su equipo destruyen a Igniz, concluyó la segunda saga de KOF. En el torneo KOF 2002, Mai participó al lado de Yuri Sakazaki y de la chica campeona de Tae Kwon Do y miembro del equipo del Korean Team (equipo de Corea), llamada May Lee, aunque este juego es un dream match, un juego sin historia oficial, sino una recopilación de varios personajes de las sagas pasadas, para deleite de los aficionados. Saga de Ash En el torneo KOF 2003, Mai participó con su mejor amiga King pero esta vez incluyendo a su vieja amiga Blue Mary, (Quien estuvo en el Women Team en el KOF 99 y en el de Fatal Fury en el 2000-2001), a pesar que Andy ya no participó en ese torneo por cuidar a Hokutasmaru, quien se había enfermado gravemente, aunque al final consiguió recuperarse. En los eventos del KOF XI, Mai fastidiada de que Andy la estuviera rechazando para hacer equipo con ella, lo convence de que tomen unas vacaciones juntos, precisamente en las vísperas del torneo KOF XI, así que ambos no participan en ese torneo, pero se ven en el final del equipo Fatal Fury festejando. En The King of Fighters XIII, regresa con sus antiguas compañeras de años posteriores,con el objetivo de divertirse, ya aceptando Mai la idea de no hacer equipo con Andy, ademas de hacer criticas sobre Bonne Jenet. Saga de Maximum Impact Ella se enteró del nuevo torneo KOF Maximum Impact organizado por Duke y decidió participar sola (esta vez las reglas eran de combates individuales). Un detalle curioso es que al parecer en este nuevo torneo atrae la atención del nuevo protagonista Alba Meira. En el segundo torneo, Mai participa sola nuevamente, Andy se nego a participar argumentando que no entraría a otro torneo hasta que no tuviera la fuerza para poder ganarle a Terry una pelea, en este torneo, Mai es derrotada por Nagase, ninja subordinada de Addes, quien tiene las técnicas del clan Iga, por cometer el error de subestimar a su oponente. Another Day En el OVA ella tuvo participación en el primer episodio. Mai presiente el fuego de la ciudad y decide entrar en acción, de paso se topa con Athena Asamiya quien percibe el incendio de un edificio al salir del coche donde iba. Ahí salta Soiree Meira de la ventana salvando a la niña de los Meira. Soiree trata de buscar ayuda y deja a la niña con las chicas pero ella huye de Mai y es tirada al suelo por Iori Yagami. Mai y Athena la consienten en lo que Soiree batallo con Iori por una disculpa, en la iglesia desmoronándose la niña sigue a Soiree y cuando parecía que quedaron sepultados, Athena y Mai los salvan con sus poderes, Athena con su Psycho Reflector y Mai usando su fuego. Al final ella se retira junto con Athena dejando que Soiree busque a Iori. Personalidad Mai es una chica muy alegre y temperamental, admira todo tipo de belleza o atractivo, pero también llega a ser realmente estúpida, ya que no ve con lógica las cosas la mayoría de las veces. También a veces se compara chicos atractivos que coquetean con ella y reconocen su belleza, Mai admite su atractivo pero diciendo que son guapos "pero no como Andy". Al igual que muchas chicas, ella sueña con casarse con su príncipe azul. Encontró ese mismo príncipe azul en Andy, del cual se autoproclamo su novia, a un grado exagerado que ha sido criticado y a la vez es puesto como elemento cómico en la serie. Un ejemplo notable de esto es la introducción con Andy en KOF '97 proponiendo a Andy que se casen usando un vestido de novia o asustarlo con una muñeca infantil de un bebe simulado en KOF 99 y 2001. A pesar de esto, reconoce mutuamente su amor, pero Andy prefiere guardar silencio al respecto. Acerca de su apariencia, Mai es una chica extremadamente vanidosa y orgullosa de su extremadamente bien formado cuerpo, el cual gusta de lucir abiertamente, aunque ella menciona que el traje que usa en combate lo hace por su tradición familiar, los diálogos que tiene y su personalidad dan a entender lo contrario (en realidad si le gusta andar exhibiéndose), este detalle se nota debido a que ella tiene poses donde luce su trasero y sus senos de forma directa e incluso sonríe al hacerlo, esto se debe a que Mai es conocida y concebida como un personaje Sex Symbol. Pero fuera del ring, Mai es una chica sencilla y hogareña que incluso tiene educación en tradiciones japonesas, como la ceremonia del Te o el confeccionar Kimonos y orgullosa de sus raíces familiares como miembro del Clan Shiranui. Trascendencia Mai Shiranui, con el paso de los años se convirtió en el icono femenino mas representativos de SNK, como Chun-Li de la saga Street Fighter es para CAPCOM. Aparece en la segunda OVA de Fatal Fury y en la película llamada Fatal Fury: The motion picture, así como en el primer capitulo, de titulo, "Todos Afuera" de la animación original llamada KOF Another Day. También cuenta con diversas figuras de colección, entre ellas se destacan las de Max Factory, Aizu Project y más recientemente se le dedicara una por parte de Volks. El 29 de noviembre del 2008 salió a la venta un artbook hecho por Queen´s Gate. Se ha dicho y confirmado que Mai fue la inspiración para crear al personaje principal del videojuego Dead or Alive: Kasumi, debido a que el diseñador de dicho juego Tomonobu Itagaki declaró que Mai era la mujer adecuada en ese momento. Detalles Mai ha cambiado de traje en 3 ocasiones, en Fatal Fury 3 y en KOF Maximum Impact. Curiosamente, en KOF 2006, Mai parodia en sus trajes al propio Andy Bogard y a Cham Cham de Samurai Shodown, en KOF XIII usa un atuendo similar al original, pero mucho mas diminuto, ya que luce su espalda totalmente descubierta,a diferencias de los anteriores. La razón que SNK dio para la ausencia de Mai en el King of Fighters Xl dentro del argumento del juego, es que iban a darle un descanso al personaje pero después, se confirmo que en realidad, era por la clasificación que se le iba a dar a la serie (para Todo publico), sin embargo Mai aparece en la versión casera como personaje extra, pero sin tener nada que ver en el argumento (no tiene ni final propio, salvo uno de relleno al hacer equipo con Eiji Kisaragi y Jazu). La voz de Mai ha sido interpretada por la seiyuu Akoya Sogi (la voz original), pero al retirarse esta de la empresa, la reemplazo Amy Koshimitsu (2010), y en las versiones de anime de Fatal Fury es interpretada por Kotono Mitsuishi (Misato Katsuragi en Neon Genesis Evangelion) y la actriz estadounidense Lisa Ann Beley, así como por Sherley Stanley en su versión en ingles del a saga Maximum Impact. En la versión americana de los juegos, "KOF Maximum Impact" y KOF 2006 se cometieron varios errores en lo que respecta en la traducción de los diálogos de varios personajes al idioma inglés, por ejemplo, la frase de Mai, al provocar al enemigo pulsando el botón L1, Mai le dice a su oponente "Ora Ganbate" ("Hey, buena suerte") y en la versión doblada al inglés Mai dice "Hang in there Loser" ("Aguanta perdedor") dialogo que no tiene nada que ver con la versión original. La ausencia de Mai en el KOF XII se confirmo que fue debido a el cambio de clasificación del juego, al intentar hacerlo "para todo Publico", SNK retiraría los detalles sugestivos (sexuales) de la serie, específicamente los personajes femeninos que exhibieran mucho su cuerpo (Mai, B.Jennet, Angel, etc), refiriéndose específicamente a Mai, ya iba a ser retirada de la saga, sin embargo, esta estrategia de mercadotecnia no les resultó, por lo que se planeó ponerla en la versión casera (que al final se dijo que sería una prueba para lo que sería después el KOF XIII donde Mai hizo su regreso). KOF: La Película thumb Mai y otros personajes fue muy criticada por los fanáticos del juego. En la película se la muestra que es una ninja sin usar poderes de fuego y usa otro tipo de vestimenta. Aparte es novia de Iori Yagami, lo cual causaba mucha crítica hacia los fans ya que Iori es un hombre sin emociones, serio y no tiene intereses con ella. Lo más criticado es que ella lleva un rol protagónico que nunca ha tenido en el juego, algo que muchos fans ven como una curiosidad, por que aparte en algunos juegos de KOF se ve que tiene algo de relación con Andy Bogard. Técnicas de Combate *'Artes kunoichi: '''Mai emplea un estilo de combate de las artes kunoichis. (Artes de las mujeres Ninja). *'Hachousen: Ataca al oponente con uno o más abanicos de combate. *'Pirokinesis: E'lla puede crear fuego y manipularlo, aunque su nivel es más bajo que el de otros personajes y no controla el fuego que ella no puede crear. *'''Ryu Enbu: Usando la cola de su traje, dando una vuelta, hace un arco de fuego. *'Chou Shinobi Bachi: ' Embiste al oponente envolviéndose en fuego. En el DM lo hace con menor velocidad, pero en el SDM a mas potencia. *'Hachosen Hi:' En la Saga Orochi y NESTS, lanza abanicos de combate cubiertos con fuego. En el DM tres abanicos con fuego, y en el SDM seis abanicos con fuego. *'Fuukaku Ougi:' Mai ataca al oponente saltando y embestirlo rodando con fuego hasta el punto de volverse una Rueda de Fuego. Apareció desde KOF 97, 98, 99 y 2002 UM. *'Explosion de Dragon: '''Crea una explosión de fuego. *'Bushin: Mai puede proyectar temporalmente imágenes sombra de si misma, aunque solo duran unos segundos *'Hidden Weapons: '''Mai puede ocultar/sacar armas infinitas y artículos de la ropa y la escisión, de aparentemente en ninguna parte como no hay espacio visible. Ella mantiene al menos un ventilador (su arma de elección) con ella en que no se puede ver. También a veces lleva ropa, ventiladores gigantes y por lo general un paraguas. *'Aerial control: Mai mantiene la capacidad de permanecer temporalmente en el aire y el control de sus movimientos en el aire. Esto le permite deslizarse en el aire mientras cae al suelo, lo suficiente para cambiar de dirección en medio del aire. *'Fire Channel:' Mai puede canalizar fuego a través de su ropa, en especial sus abanicos que son de madera y papel. * Hana Arashi: Es su Movimiento de Desesperación donde Mai corre hacia su oponente y lo combea con abanicos. *'Shiranui-ryuu Kyuubi no Kitsune': Es su HSDM de KOF 2002 y Neomax de KOF XIII. Mai da un gran salto hacia al oponente y clava con cuatro tajos de fuego. Después de hacer una pose final ella lo explota en el aire. En 2002 tiene cuatro secuencias (sus dos poses, vestida de blanco y enseñando sus pechos con su bata china), sin embargo para KOF XIII desaparecen sus secuencias. Habilidades *'Cambio de ropa:' Ella puede cambiar su vestimenta en un segundo. *'Agilidad: D'ado su maestría de kunoichi, eso la hace ágil, capaz de moverse rápidamente y ser capaz de hacer actos sobrehumanos (como saltar edificios o postes de luz). *S'igilo: '''También debido entrenamiento, Mai aprendió a dominar el sigilo. Música *'Enryuujin''' - Fatal Fury 2 y Fatal Fury Special *'Ne!' - The King of Fighters '94, '98 y '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Yuri como equipo) *'Ivonnu Rurouru E no GENSOU Yori Piano de arpa ni Yoru Fuyuu' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury *'Tsushi o Hau Bass '- The King of Fighters '95 *'Get'n Up' - The King of Fighters '96, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a King, Mai y Kasumi como equipo) *'Hikyou no sato (Village of Unexplored)' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Fairy' - The King of Fighters '98, '98 Ultimate Match *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Come up smiling' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'Terry115' - The King Of Fighters EX y 2 *'The Queen Of Fighters '- The King of Fighters 2001 *'Diet' - The King of Fighters 2002, '98 Ultimate Match (si usas a EX King, EX Mai y EX Yuri como Equipo) *'I'm Hot For You '- The King of Fighters 2003, XIII (Versión Consola, como Tema Tipo B) *'Who is Queen?' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Destiny' - The King Of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *'The Fight for a Job and Family' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'SHIRANUI' - Days of Memories (Koi wa Good Job!) *'Chasing You' - Days of Memories (Kaze Maou Miyako de Tsukamaete!, Sekai de Ichiban Atsui Fuyu) *'Mai Shiranui' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Mai-hime' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *'Mai Roulette' - Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf, Garou Densetsu Special *'Mai-chan Roulette' - The King of Fighters (pachinko) Canciones de Imagen *'Kachou Fuugetsu Otome Mai' - 1994 Canción de imagen *'Non Stop!' - cancion de imagen 1994 *'One Way Love' - cancion de imagen de 1994 *'Dear Mai Boy' - Canción de imagen 1997 *'Heavy Baby's 1, 2, 3' - Neo Geo DJ Station *'Dance de Peace' - Fatal Fury *'Lucky Paradise' - canción de la imagen compartida con Andy en el Garou Densetsu Especial Actrices de voz *Akoya Sogi - Desde su debut hasta The King of Fighters XI *Ami Koshimizu - KOF Skystage - presente, The King of Fighters: La Pelicula (voz en japones) *Kotono Mitsuishi - Fatal Fury 2: The new Battle, Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture *Sarah Sawatsky - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle (voz en ingles) *Lisa Ann Beley - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture (voz en ingles) *Megumi Hayashibara - Serie Fatal Fury Dengeki Drama CD *Sheryl Stanley - Serie Maximum Impact (voz en ingles) Actrices de acción en vivo *Tonomi Miyauchi - Comerciales de Fatal Fury 2 en Super Famicom *Miki Hareyama - Comerciales especiales de Fatal Fury *Maggie Q - The King of Fighters: La Película Apariciones *Fatal Fury 2 *Fatal Fury Special *Quiz The King of Fighters - personaje jugable *Fatal Fury 3 *Real Boult Fatal Fury *Real Boult Fatal Fury 2 *Real Boult Fatal Fury Special *The King Of Fighters 94 *The King Of Fighters 95 *The King Of Fighters 96 *The King Of Fighters 97 *The King Of Fighters 98 *The King Of Fighters: Kyo *The King Of Fighters R-1 *The King Of Fighters R-2 *Gals Fighters *The King Of Fighters 98 Ultimate Match *The King Of Fighters 99 *Capcom VS SNK *Capcom VS SNK 2 *The King Of Fighters 99 Evolution *The King Of Fighters 2000 *The King Of Fighters EX Neo Blood *The King Of Fighters 2001 *The King Of Fighters EX 2 *The King Of Fighters 2002 *The King Of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match *The King Of Fighters 2003 *Neo Geo Battle Coliseum *SVC Chaos: SNK Vs Capcom *The King Of Fighters Neowave *The King Of Fighters 94 Rebout *The King Of Fighters Sky Stage *Neo Geo Heroes Battle Shoting *Queen's Gate: Spiral Chaos *KOF Maximum Impact *The King Of Fighters XI - Personaje oculto solo en versiones de consola *KOF Maximum Impact 2 *KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A *Garou Densetsu: The Legend of Wild Wolf - personaje ruleta *Garou Densetsu Sougeki *The King Of Fighters XIII *The King of Fighters Online *The King of Fighters XIV Apariciones en Móviles *Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite *Days of Memories - (primero, quinto, octavo y noveno juego) - No jugable *GunHo Games - Personaje skin *Neo Geo Tenis Coliseum *The King of Fighters Mobile R-2 *The King of Fighters Volleyball *The King of Millionaire *The King of Fighters Mahjong *KOF Gals Mahjong *SNK Beach Bolley Gals's Atack *SNK Gal's Open -Cutey Shot- *Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! *SNK Gals Ousin Kataoukai *SNK Gals Island Hanakaruta Oshietekudasai *SNK Gals Island Dokidoki Puzzle Shock! 2 *SNK Gals Island Astro Quest Hoshiwa Nigashimasen! *SNK Dream Battle *SNK High School Collection Cameos *Art Of Fighting 2 - Mencion en el ending de Eiji Kisaragi - solo en la version ingles) *Samurai Shodown - En el ending de Genan y Haohmaru *Shinsetsu Samurai Spirits Bushidou Retsuden - Unicamente en la version Neo-Geo CD *The King of Fighters XII - Cameo en el perfil de Andy Bogard en su historia *The King of Fighters Battle of Pradise *The King of Fighters 2 - Cameo en Hawaii, tambien sale como personaje de ruleta *Garou: Mark of the Wolves -En el stage de Hokutomaru, aparece junto a Andy Apariciones en Anime *'Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle' *'Fatal Fury: The motion picture' *'The King Of Fighters: Another Day'- EP1 Tarjetas Sprites right Archivo:Zmx6.gif The King of Fighters '99: Millennium BattleArchivo:Mai-.gif156px Galería 034.png|Trofeo Mai KOF XIII MAI_SHIRANUI.jpg MAI_SHIRANUI2. Jpg|Fatal Fury 2 Mai_Shiranui_3.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Mai_Shiranui4.jpg|Fatal Fury 3 Mai_Shiranui5.jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury~ Realboutsshiranui..jpg|Real Bout Fatal Fury Special Mai_Shiranui6.jpg|Real Bout ~Fatal Fury 2 Mai.gif|Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition Mai94.jpg|KOF 94 Mai95.jpg|KOF 95 Mai97.jpg|KOF 97 Mai98.jpg|KOF 98 Mai99.jpg|KOF 99 Mai00.jpg|KOF 2000 Mai2000striker.jpg|KOF 2000 Striker Maisnkvsc.jpg|Capcom vs. SNK - SNK artwork Mai_ShiranuiCVsA..jpg|Capcom Vs SNK Artwork Mai-cv1.jpg|Capcom Vs SNK Capcom artwork Mai01.jpg|KOF 2001 Mai_kof_2001_rejected.jpg|Artwork Rechazado de KOF 2001 Mai02.jpg|KOF 2002 Mai03.jpg|KOF 2003 Art_maiSVC.jpg|SVC Chaos: SNK Vs Capcom Mai-ffsougeki.jpg|Fatal Fury: Sougeki MayKOFKyo.jpg|KOF: Kyo Mainw,.jpg|KOF Neowave Mai_Shiranui3d.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact Kofmi-mai-shiranui2_(1).jpg|Traje Alterno de Mai MaiAnotherday.jpg|Mai en KOF: Another Day mi2.jpg|KOF: Maximum Impact 2 maidesigns2.jpg|Diseños de Mai en KOF Maximum Impact Mai_shiranui.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Mai_shiranui_portrait_kof_xi.jpg|Potrait KOF XI Ngbc-mai-win-portrait.png|Ganadora de NGBC maikofxi.png|Ganadora de KOF XI Mai_shiranui_kof_umEspecialWin.png|Victoria especial en KOF 2002 UM MayM.png|Ganadora de KOF XIII Mai-neogeoheroes.jpg|Neo Geo Heroes Shooting Kof_ss_maiss01.jpg|KOF Sky Stage Mai_Shiranui_KOF_XIII.jpg|KOF XIII Segundo artwork Mai-13extra2.png|KOF XIII Extra Artwork Mai Chibi--Categoría---.png|Mai Chibi KOF XIII MaiKOFXIV.png|Trailer de The King of Fighters XIV 4bbf848b87d6277fa622ea8929381f30e824fc8a.jpg|art winner kof 96 555015_509952089050803_1087433463_n.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury Mai_shiranui_card_2_kof.png|KOF X Fatal Fury (2) Mai_shiranui_card_kof.png|KOF X Fatal Fury (3) MaiFatalFuryCard.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (4) MaiFatalFuryCard2.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (5) Mai_kof_x_fatal_fury_card3.jpg|KOF X Fatal Fury (6) Curiosidades *Mai ha estado ausente en 2 torneos: KOF XI Y KOF XII. *Junto a Kula, Whip y Athena Asamiya es la mas usada por cosplayers *Junto con Athena, Ash, Iori y Kyo son los unicos con mas tarjetas de KOF X Fatal Fury *No cambia su traje en las sagas KOF, pero en la serie de Fatal Fury si lo hace. Solo tiene un traje alterno en Maximum Impact. *Mai es catalogada oficialmente como la Sex Symbol no. 1 de la serie (la 2da es Shermie) *Como dato curioso, a Mai la mayoría de las veces le hacen el diseño con los pechos demasiado grandes (como el caso de Falcoon) a un grado que algunos artistas llegan a exagerarlos de forma inverosímil (a veces mas grandes que su cabeza), esto es debido a su naturaleza como personaje Sex Symbol, curiosamente sus medidas oficiales de busto es de 87-88 cm, es decir, Mai tiene los senos de muy buena medida (aunque menor a comparación de otras chicas como Shermie, Angel, Vice, Blue Mary o Lien Neville), pero se le ven mas grandes de lo que son debido a su atuendo que es demasiado pequeño (en sus propias palabras de Mai en SVC Chaos, son "unos cuantos trapos"), mas aun en el KOF XIII donde su traje fue reducido al máximo. *Lo que si tiene Mai, es ser la 2da mujer con la medida más grande de trasero entre las mujeres de KOF (91 Cm),la 1ra seria Shermie (100 cm). *En KOF: Maximum Impact 2, uno de sus trajes alternativos (versión normal) se asemeja al de una dominatriz. *Ella es el personaje femenino mas popular de The King of Fighters, y uno de los mas populares de snk al punto que es considerada una de sus mascotas, como prueba ella es seleccionada como el representante femenino en los crossovers de snk y ha hecho aparición en otros juegos que no son de snk como Queen's Gate y en el spin-off de Xuan Dou Zhi Wang (siendo la única mujer de snk en el juego). *Se cree que Banderas esta enamorado de Mai como se ve en el doceavo teaser trailer del KOF XIV *Junto a Nakoruru son las chicas que representan el juego de KOF XIV, ya que tanto ambas salen en el box art del juego junto a Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami y Shun'Ei ( quien parece ser un personaje clave para el juego y nuevo rival de Kyo Kusanagi) , y ambas salieron juntas por medio de chicas haciendo cosplay para representar el juego *Mai sera un personaje jugable en Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (siendo el primer personaje de KOF en aparecer en la saga), juego en el cual su protagonista Kasumi fue inspirada en Mai. *Junto a Ryo Sakazaki, Mai es la segunda personaje que cruza una entrega durante su aparicion = Pruebas de KOF XIII thumb|left|335px Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes de Japón Categoría:Saga de NESTS Categoría:Saga de Ash Categoría:Personajes de Fatal Fury Categoría:Personajes de Maximum Impact Categoría:Personajes con Armas Categoría:Personajes KOF 2002 UM Categoría:Personajes pirokinéticos Categoría:Personajes de The King of Fighters Categoría:Personajes KOF '94